In the prior art, as for example described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-177877, compressors are known in which, in order to supply oil for lubrication to sliding parts, an oil supply passage in which oil in an oil retention space at the bottom part of a casing travels to a crank chamber in which an eccentric part of the driveshaft is accommodated, and an oil discharge passage for returning oil that has collected in the crank chamber to the oil retention space are formed in the driveshaft. In the compressor of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-177877, the oil discharge passage includes a main passage that extends in the axial direction in the driveshaft, and an inflow passage that extends from the main passage in a direction intersecting the axial direction and opens into the crank chamber.